


Impatience

by winstonlives



Series: II tour fics [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Tour Fic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan wants Phil, but Phil is busy doing work for the tour.





	Impatience

“Phil!”

“I’m busy editing the Sims. What do you need?” 

“You, dammit! We only have tonight before we have to leave again, and I want to get the fuck off before!” 

“Let me finish this video, we need to have them all done.” Phil said, staring at the screen. 

He heard footfalls on the stairs and moments later Dan was in the doorway. “Phil.” 

“I have like an hour left.” 

“Look at me.” Dan pushed his sweatpants down to show his erection. Phil already knew he was hard, as gray sweats don’t actually hide much. 

“Deal with it yourself then.” Phil said, looking. 

“Phil!” Dan sighed, in his ‘trying to be sexy’ voice. 

Phil chuckled. “Not going to work. I have to finish this. We can dick around on the road, I can’t edit this in the hotel.” 

“Seriously, it wouldn’t take long.” Dan said, gripping himself. He looked down and swiped his thumb over the head. “I mean there’s already precum, look.” He held up the digit and walked into the room to stand next to Phil. 

“I can in an hour and a half.” 

“What, why is it and hour and a half now? You said an hour!” 

“You bugging me is not making it take less time.” Phil said, eyes wandering to Dan’s dick, then up to his face.

“Fine you won’t help me, I’m staying right here until your done.” Dan walked around Phil and sat in his chair. 

Phil looked at him, “You just going to leave it out the whole time, or going to pack it away?” 

“Why?” 

“It’s distracting.” 

“Oh really?” Dan smirked and lightly stroked over the silky skin as he looked at Phil. “You too tempted? Gotta take a break?” 

“No, I am going to finish this, no matter what.” Phil tuned back to the screen. He focused, but soon was distracted by Dan’s breathing behind him. He decided just a peek over his shoulder wouldn’t be too bad. So he turned and found Dan not only stroking himself with his left hand; he was slouched down, one leg thrown over the arm, so he could finger himself with his right. “Jesus.” 

Dan opened his eyes and smirked, “Like what you see Philly?” 

“Shut up.” 

“But you like it when I make noise.” 

“Not right now I don’t. This editing isn’t going to do itself.” 

“No, but I am.” Dan said, bringing his fingers to his mouth, sucked them, then brought them down to his opening and pushed in with two. 

“Fuck.” Phil shuttered. 

“Mhmmm.” 

Phil watched, he could tell Dan was close, he knew the signs. It couldn’t hurt just to watch until the end, it wouldn’t be too much longer. 

Dan’s face was slack, concentrating, but also staring at Phil. “Can I see you?” He panted, “I’m close, but want to see.” 

Phil pulled his shorts down. He couldn’t help gripping himself and giving it a stroke or two. He looked back at Dan’s face. He could tell it would be any moment now, Dan’s body was tensing, his hands and breathing growing more frantic. Suddenly he stood up and moved his hips just in front of Phil’s face. He came and Phil leaned forward to catch it all, licking and sucking the head as Dan’s hips jerked. “Better?” Phil said, licking his lips. 

“Much, want me to take care of this?” Dan said, leaning down to give Phil a squeeze and a kiss. 

“Mm’no.” Phil shook his head, “I gotta finish this, then when I am done, watch out.” 

“What are you going to attack me?” 

“I just might. Now get out.” 

“Fine.” Dan chuckled. He bent down to kiss to Phil, as he picked up his sweats on the floor. “I’ll be ready then.” 

“Won’t be for an hour.” 

“Still?”

“I was bloody distracted alright, now leave or it’ll be even longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love a good old fashioned wank fic, so glad I had an excuse to write one (another).


End file.
